


”Je t'avais dit que je te tuerai, Corto Maltese.”

by TheUglyCat



Category: Corto Maltese (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUglyCat/pseuds/TheUglyCat
Summary: Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent le temps de quelques secondes, et la douleur ne semblait pas le troubler autant que ça. Il fixa le pistolet, et sourit mélancoliquement.La vague d'allégresse qui avait traversé Raspoutine était retombé bien trop vite, dès qu'il aperçut qu'il avait visé bien trop haut.”...Je t'avais dit que je te tuerai, Corto Maltese.”
Relationships: Corto Maltese/Raspoutine
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	”Je t'avais dit que je te tuerai, Corto Maltese.”

**Author's Note:**

> C'est ma première fanfiction à propos de Corto Maltese. J'espère rendre hommage à l'auteur, au style d'écriture et aux personnages; c'est ce que j'ai essayé en tout cas.

_ **crack** _

Le bruit du détonateur résonnait encore dans leurs oreilles, plus fort qu'ils ne l'auraient souhaités.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent le temps de quelques secondes, et la douleur ne semblait pas le troubler autant que ça. Il fixa le pistolet, et sourit mélancoliquement. 

La vague d'allégresse qui avait traversé Raspoutine était retombé bien trop vite, dès qu'il aperçut qu'il avait visé bien trop haut. 

”...Je t'avais dit que je te tuerai, Corto Maltese.”

”Tu as raison.”

Sa voix ne trembla même pas, il souriait toujours autant, avec cet air orgueilleux qu'il ne pouvais plus supporter. Il venait de le tuer, merde, et c'est tout ce que ce chien trouvait à dire.

Le marin saisit sa cigarette, la portant à ses lèvres pour la dernière fois, et plongea son regard dans le soleil couchant.

”C'est étrange.”

”Quoi ?!”

Il parla un peu plus fort qu'il ne le souhaitait, sous l'effet de la rage, ou peut-être autre chose.

”Il fait presque nuit. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le soleil se couchait si tôt de ce côté-ci du pacifique.”

Le sang commença lentement à couler, tâchant sa chemise blanche, cependant il ne s'en offusqua pas. Dans un geste de colère, le Russe jeta son arme à terre et s'assit à ses côtés, bouillant de lui briser la nuque, mais quelque chose dans au plus profond de ses tripes l'en empêcha. 

”Bordel, pourquoi tu sors ce genre de chose maintenant. Tu vas crever, Corto.”

”Je sais. J'en profite, mais qui sait ? Peut-être nous reverrons-nous encore, en Enfer.”

”Ce sera dans longtemps. Je ne suis pas aussi faible que toi.”

Ses mots le fit rire doucement, mais son ricanement se finit en une toux violente; le sang qui tâchait ses vêtements coulait le long de son menton et de son cou, lui donnant l'aura d'un héros romantique issu d'un vieux roman.

”Tu aurais pu viser la tête.”

”Ce n'était pas le but.”

”Ah bon ?”

”Je voulais que tu souffre.”

”Eh bien, c'est réussi.”

Il détourna la tête, laissant tomber le mégot à terre, sa main retombant mollement. Ce simple geste fut suffisant à alarmer Raspoutine, comme un signal qu'il était allé trop loin.

”Et merde.”

Il se leva et le saisit, l'attrapant sous les bras pour le tirer vers la couchette la plus proche. Ses mains effleurairent ses côtes, sa peau déjà froide, il résista à peine. Inconsciemment, il pressa le pas, arrachant sa chemise et examinant la blessure.

Le coeur n'était pas touché, mais il ne pouvait pas en dire autant des poumons. Malgré ses lourdes pertes de sang, il s'évertua à enlever la balle, les maigres gémissements que Corto poussait lui faisant accélérer à chaque fois. Il était encore en vie, le bâtard.

Trop occupé pour remarquer que son regard s'était détaché des nuages rosés du crépuscule, pour s'attarder sur son visage. Ce visage, anguleux et hirsute, ces yeux noirs qui avait l'air dénué de compassion paraissait si triste. Difficile de deviner pourquoi, pourquoi le sauvait-it?

Par amitié ?

Comme s'il devinait sa question, Raspoutine se tourna vers lui alors qu'il finissait de serrer le bandage autour de sa poitrine. Il lui adressa un sourire carnassié, comme il savait si bien les faire.

”Te fait pas d'idée. Je t'aime bien, c'est tout. Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu survivra.”

Corto voulut sourire. Il ne put, son corps trop lourd et son esprit bien trop embrumé.

”Quoi ? On est amis, non ?”

Il cligna des yeux, lentement. Sa vue se brouilla.

”Je ne laisserai pas mon meilleur ami crever comme ça.”

Il ne bougea plus. Il semblait passer une éternité avant que Raspoutine réalisa ce qui s'était passé.

Il l'avait tué, pour de bon.

”...Adieu, Corto Maltese.”

Un vide énorme remplaça chaque émotion qui l'habitait, le noyant dans une mélancolie plus puissante même que sa furie. Il n'arrivait plus à retirer ses yeux de son ami. Son ancien ami, peut-être le seul qu'il ai jamais eu.


End file.
